


You and Me

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, earlier seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: It's a hot summer's day and the brothers are enjoying the ride in their only true home, the Impala.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	You and Me

Sam let himself be lulled by the languor of the perfect summer's day and by the hypnotic droning of the Impala's engine as the wheels ate up the miles.  
His elbow was propped on the rolled-down window, the balmy air caressing his face before gleefully scattering his hair to the four winds.

He threw a quick glance at his big brother.

Dean's stance mirrored his own, window down, arm resting on the door.

Well, Sam grinned, Dean's short spiky hair certainly wasn't blowing in the wind! But his big brother looked...happy.

Sam wished they could drive on like this forever, an eternal highway created especially for him, Dean and the Impala, the last Winchesters standing, leaving all the crap they'd gone through since they were born and which was still playing out around them between angels and demons in the rearview mirror, eating the Impala's dust, never to inconvenience them again

Sam sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and letting it all go, blown away by the soothing sounds of wind and engine.

:::::::

Dean let himself be lulled by the languor of the perfect summer's day and by the hypnotic droning of the Impala's engine as the wheels ate up the miles.  
His elbow was propped on the rolled down window-pane, the balmy air caressing his face before going on to ruffle his short spiky hair.

He threw a quick glance at his little brother.

Sam's stance mirrored his own, window down, arm resting on the door, his ridiculous girly hair blowing in the wind.

But his little brother looked...happy.

Dean wished they could drive on like this forever, an eternal highway created especially for him, Sam and the Impala, the last Winchesters standing, leaving all the crap they'd gone through since they were born and which was still playing out around them between angels and demons in the rearview mirror, eating the Impala's dust, never to inconvenience them again.

:

Dean smiled to himself, his heart filled with love for his baby brother.  
He'd never come right out and said the words, except when Sam was too young to remember. He didn't know if he ever would, it was too much of a chick-flick moment, but then Dean Winchester had done so many things he never thought he would have, so perhaps even the girliest chick-flick of all might one day come to pass!

:

Under his hands the Impala seemed alive, belying her age, defying the times she'd been damaged beyond repair and returned to life, much like himself and Sam, dead and resurrected, yet one still beside the other through it all.

For a moment Dean was tempted. What if they kept on driving, down through Texas, Mexico, South America, way down to the edge of the world, park the car on the windy heights of Cape Froward where the stormy waters of the Magellan Strait blustered and howled around them, reflecting the tempest that had been their lives.

They could disappear, no more demons or angels, just him and Sam, as it always had been and as it was destined to be for all eternity.'All eternity'. It sounded good!

Dean laughed out loud, causing Sam to turn curious eyes on him.

"Dude," Sam chuckled, taking in the rapturous expression on his sibling's face. "You look as if you've just had a hot night with triplets!"

"Even better, Sammy," Dean grinned.

"Huh." Sam rolled his eyes. "Sextuplets then!"

Dean continued to grin at him enigmatically.

"You'll never guess, Sasquatch!" was Dean's only answer as he pressed down on the accelerator, causing the Impala to jump eagerly forward into the unknown that was surely waiting for them.

:

The enD


End file.
